


If I call you Princess will you wear a Tiara...

by yeniis



Category: Baywatch (2017)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeniis/pseuds/yeniis
Summary: Results from when Brody was in that dress.





	If I call you Princess will you wear a Tiara...

'What Mitch?' Brody hissed across the doorway as he continued to feel Mitch's eye.  
'Nothing...just Damn. Pretty--Boy...' he coughed out turning his head toward the door.  
Brody heard that and it left him feeling heated and his eyes went vacant as he stared past the violence in the room.  
Later, much later as he lay in bed tuning out the CB radio, holding his hand up in the neon green glow he thought about the origin on that heat.  
Sure people thought he was simple and a one trick pony, but that was just 'cause they didn't get internal focus.  
Like how deeply aware of his body was and how 'things' outside made it feel, kinda like the minuet shifts of water the swirls of depth and movement, similar to Mitch's eyes.  
Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes hand still up, he really tried to remember that you can't go driving without testing the water, but Mitch had done a double take looking at him.


End file.
